Crawling back to you
by Zabrina Snape
Summary: My NCis oc leaves her boyfriend to go back to her old boyfriend. Click to find out who she left and who she went back to.


"Crawling Back To You" an NCIS fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own ncis or it's characters. I do however own Celeste Abigail Sciuto and my wifey owns Avery Michelle Grace.

~* Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you

Baby I was wrong

Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone

It was time that we moved on

I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart

But baby here I am *~

Celeste stood drenched in rain on the steps to the house of the man she was currently dating. You couldn't see the tears running down her face as she saw her boyfriend kissing the blonde in his arms. She turned and ran down the steps and back to her car. She got in and started the engine. As she was getting ready to pull out her boyfriend, Tony came running out of the house and stood infront of her car. "Celeste please," he begged her "let me explain." he had noticed her as she had run down the steps. Celeste shook her head and pulled out of his driveway. She speed down the street as the tears just started pouring down her face. She could see Tony running behind her in the rain. She didn't want an explanation, it was plain as day that he liked that other girl. She wiped her eyes as she drove to the one place she knew she could always go.

~* Banging on your front door

My pride spilled on the floor

My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you

Begging for a second chance

Are you gonna let me in?

I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you *~

Celeste stood infront of a door she never thought she would again. She pulled her hand up and knocked. She looked down at the floor as she heard the door opening. "Celly what..." Timmothy McGee started to say than he noticed she was standing there dripping water all over the floor. "Come on let's get some dry clothes on you than you can tell me what's going on." he said as he wrapped his arm around her drenched shoulders. Celeste pulled her head up and looked at his face. "I'm sorry Tim." "Celly don't mention it. We may not be together anymore. But I still care for you and I would never leave you in a time of need." he said truthfully. Celeste smiled as he walked away to get her a towel and a dry set of clothes. Tim came back and smiled at her as he placed the towel on her head and started to dry her hair. Celeste giggled. "What's so funny?" "It's just funny I broke up with you to persue my dream than end up coming back and working close by at a research lab to be brought in by Abby quite a few times to help with cases. I end up seeing you there and my soon to be Ex boyfriend." "What did Tony do?" Tim asked with a hint of anger in his voice. Celeste looked up at Tim's face with tears starting again as she thought about it. "I caught him cheating. He had a blonde in his arms and was kissing her." Tim sighed and pulled the now crying Celeste into his arms and hugged her tight. He rubbed her back as she continued to cry. Looking up at the ceiling he silently prayed that she would come back to him. ***

~* I know you're in there and you can make me wait

But I'm not goin' away

It's the least that I can do, just to tell you face to face

I was lying to myself, now I'm dying in this hell

Girl I know you're mad, I can't blame you for being mad

But baby here I am *~

Tim stood in the doorway to his bedroom looking in on the occupant sleeping in his bed. He smiled to himself as he watched her. His was admiring how she looked when the sound of her cellphone vibrating across the nightstand caught his attention. He walked in and picked it up. He looked at the screen and saw Tony's face staring at him as the caller id. He took the phone and walked out of the room as it stopped vibrating. He took a deep breath and called the number back. "Celeste thank god. I was so worried when you sped off like that in the rain." Tony said on the other line. "Tony it's not Celeste. She's sleeping." Tim said finally talking. "McGee. Why do you have Celeste's phone.?" "Because she is currently sleeping in my bed after crying herself out." "Please wake her up. I really need to talk to her." tony pleaded with Tim. "No she needs her rest whatever you have to say to her can be said later when she wakes up." Tim said than hung up the phone. He held the phone in his hands as he walked back to his bedroom and placed the phone on the nightstand. As he was turning to leave he heard a soft voice call up to him. "Timmy please stay with me." Celeste said as she sat up. Tim couldn't say no to her, ever. He smiled at her as he began to undress. Celeste blushed slightly and smiled up at him as he crawled into bed with her. She moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest. "thanks Timmy." Tim wrapped his arm around her and held her to him closely. "You're welcome Celly. Now get some rest." ***

~* Banging on your front door

My pride spilled on the floor

My hands and knees are bruised and now I'm crawling back to you

Begging for a second chance

Are you gonna let me in?

I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you *~

Tony flew out the door of his house and into his car. He drove as fast as he could to McGee's place. Once there he stood in front of the door for a moment than pounded on the door. Tim blinked his eyes hearing knocking he crawled out of bed and pulled a shirt on. He walked over to the door and without looking out the peep hole he opened the door. "Tony!" he said surprised. "What are you..." "where is she I need to talk to her." tony said interrupting Tim as he pushed past him into the room. "She's sleeping." Tim said as he shut the door. Just than Celeste came walking out of the bedroom rubbing her eyes. "Tim who are you talking to?" she asked. Tony noticed she was wearing a pair of boxers and a black tank top to match. She had gotten changed since she left his house a few hours prior. Celeste looked up after rubbing her eyes and her eyes widened. "Tony what are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same question." "I came to Timmy for comfort when I found you in the arms of some blonde bimbo kissing her tonight Tony!" she paused for a moment than grabbed her purse she pulled her keys out and unhooked his house key. She looked at Tony with tears starting to form in her eyes again. "Why?" "Celeste I'm sorry. Rita is an exgirlfriend of mine. She was in town and decide to come visit me. We had a few drinks and things got out of hand." Tony said taking a step closer to Celeste. "I'm sorry." Celeste stepped back and threw the key in her hand hard at his chest. "No. I don't care. We're done Tony. This isn't the first time I've seen you with other women. And don't say you work with them cause I know everyone you work with since I am there quite often helping out. I'm done. I'm sick of being hurt." she said on the point of bawling. Tim stood by the door watching the scene play out infront of him in his living room. "Celeste please." Tony pleaded as he held her key to his place in his hand. "No. I'll come by and get my stuff over the weekend. Please leave now." Tony looked at Tim. "McGee please help me out here buddy." "No Tony you brought this on yourself Celly showed up here dripping wet, freezing, and heartbroken. I will not help you break her heart again." Tony turned back to Celeste. "Celeste why come here?" "Cause Tim is one of my closest friends. Now please leave." Tim pulled the door open and held it so Tony could walk out. Tony took one last look at Celeste than walked out the door with a look of great sadness on his face. As soon as Tim shut the door Celeste was down on her knees crying. Tim knelt down beside her and pulled her to him. "It will be alright. I'm here for you please don't cry anymore you did that long enough already." She looked up into Tim's eyes and could see the love for her still there reflecting back at her. "what would I do without you Timmy?" she asked as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Be lonely and miserable," he said with a smile. Celeste smiled as she pulled her head up and looked into his eyes. Tim placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed away the tears from her eye. He leaned down and placed his lips to hers. He closed his eyes as he felt his heart swell with happiness as he kissed her. He felt complete. Celeste closed her eyes when she felt his lips touch hers. A few tears fell from her eyes as she kissed him back she didn't feel alone anymore at that moment.

~* If you could see these tears I'm crying

Touch these hands that can't stop shaking

Hear my heart that's barely beating

You will see a different man *~

Celeste smiled as Tim pulled back from the kiss. "Timmy." "yeah," he said looking down into her eyes. "I never stopped loving you." "I know. I could see it every time you looked at me at headquarters... I never stopped loving you Celly. I have had a hole in my chest since the day you left me." "Oh Tim," Celeste said smiling as she placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you you silly man." Tim smiled widely and placed his hand over hers. He let go and stood up. Bending over he slid his arms under her and picked her up cradling her to his chest. He smiled at her as he carried her back to the bedroom after going over and locking the door again.

Celeste looked up at Tim as he laid her on the bed. Tim crawled overtop her body and looked down into her eyes. "Celly..." he started only to be stopped by her finger being pressed to his mouth. "Shh... Show me how you feel about me with actions not words." Tim smiled and leaned his head down next to her ear. "Your wish is my command." he whispered than sucked her earlobe into his mouth. Celeste moaned and turned her head capturing his lips with hers. Tim forced her lips apart with his tongue. ***

~* But baby here I am

Banging on your front door

My pride spilled on the floor

My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you (come on)

Begging for a second chance

Are you gonna let me in? (let me in)

I was running from the truth,

now I'm crawling back to you *~

Celeste stood beside the bed staring into Tim's face as he laid there naked watching her strip. She grinned as she pulled her boxer shorts down than caught the hem of her tank top and slowly pulled it up over her head. Tim watch with anticipation with each inch of her skin revealed. He smiled as he saw her standing there in just her underwear. He blushed slightly as he watched her crawl up the bed towards him and over his chest. He reached his hands up and squeezed both of her breasts in his hands. He raised his eyebrow when he noticed a new tattoo that wasn't there the last time he saw her naked. "A new one?" he asked. "Yes I got it after we were apart." she said looking down at him. "It represents you. My writer. My lover." Tim smiled and traced the small book tattoo on her hip with the letters tm on the cover. "Thank you." "It was to remind me of you." Tim smiled and pulled her lips down to his kissing her deeply as his hands slip down her hips finding the bows holding her underwear together. He pulled on them and pulled her underwear right off her. Celeste moaned and gasped when Tim flipped them putting her body on the bottom. He grinned as he leaned down to capture her lips once again. "I am never letting you go again." he whispered into her ear than kissed her again as he entered her body with himself. Celeste moaned loudly into his mouth and arched into him. He pulled his lips from hers as he moved in and out of her body. Celeste stared up into his eyes a large satisfied smile on her face. Tim looked down into her eyes as he was fastly approaching his climax. "I love you." he moaned out as he slammed into her one last time. Celeste threw her head back and moaned loudly. "I love you too Timmy." she said after catching her breath. Tim smiled as he pulled himself out and moved off of her body. He pulled her close to his chest and hugged her close as he caught his breath. The two reunited lovers fell asleep curled up in eachothers arms. Both forgetting about the break up Celeste had just gone through just hours prior. ***

~* Banging on your front door (darling)

My pride spilled on the floor

I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you,

Now I'm crawling back to you

Crawling back to you

Crawling back to you

Crawling back to you *~

Tim walked off the elevator into the office to come face to face with Tony. "How is she?" he asked worried. "Celeste is fine. She's currently sleeping at my place. She doesn't have work today." Tim said and tried to get past Tony. "McGee you know something spill it." Tim just stood there staring at Tony. Gibbs walked in behind Tony with coffee in his hand he hit Tony on the back of the head. "Lay off Tim just because your girlfriend left you doesn't mean you can pester Tim." Abby came bouncing over to the crew. "Congratulations Tim I'm glad you two got back together." she said as she threw her arms around him in a great big hug. Tim hugged her back. "Thanks but how" "Celly called me this morning. You know how close we are." she said smiling than turned to Tony and punched him hard in the chest. "and you have some explaining to do. Even though I'm glad Celly and Tim got back together I am not glad that it happened because you were cheating on her." Tony stood there speechless as he held his hand to his chest. He didn't know that Celeste his Celeste was Tim's ex and now his Celeste was Tim's Celeste again. He was really confused. Tim on the other hand was very happy that celeste had come back to him and he just couldn't wait to go home to see her.

~ Fin ~


End file.
